Baby's office day
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Future AU were Reid gets married and has a baby. Reid brings his son to work for the day. Features OCs. Fluffy fluff ahead. Story is better then this summary. R&R


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Alright... I'm not really sure where the idea for this came from. It started with he rewatching some Criminal Minds, and then Reid was asked about gaving baby Geniuses... and then I remembered JJ mentioning him wanting kids... then the idea appeared. This story will contain Reid, Garcia, JJ, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi. As well as a baby. As well as an OC for Reid's wife. I'm not even bothering with the rotating door of a female character because I just can't. This story is basically an AU because I can't really know what will happen in the future with the show, who will stay aand who will go and whatnot... so yeah. Just take this as it is! Alright? Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"Alright, everybody get ready, smile, tell him he looks great, even if he doesn't." Garcia chattered on as she straitened the cake's position on the table.

Today Reid was coming back from a sort of paternity leave. He had worked over time so he could take two months off with his wife to take care of the baby. In response, Garcia had planned a party to celebrate his coming back. She had made a cake, a banner, the whole sha-bang. The cake was white with blue writing saying 'Welcome Back, Reid!' in huge letters.

"Is all this really necessary, Baby girl?" Morgan asked as he spun a little noise maker around.

"Yeah, really, I don't remember getting this warm of a welcome when I returned." JJ chuckled, eyeing the colorful decorations.

"This is different. This is Reid we are talking about! Plus we missed his birthday because he was gone, so this is to make up for that too," Garcia said, moving the cake again.

"She has a point." Rossi shrugged. "It's kind of a miracle he got married in the first place, let alone have a baby. Plus, we are really lucky he didn't decide to leave for a safer job that could probably pay him more."

"Exactly." Garcia waved her arm at Rossi.

"Alright." JJ chuckled. She should have figured by now not to question Garcia.

"Just as long as we get back to work quickly after." Hotch crossed his arms before looking around. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he's normally here by now... You told him to come to the conference room, right?"

"Of course." Hotch said as Garcia peeked out the door.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! He's coming!" She squealed, bouncing away from the door. "Get ready!"

The group nodded and did as the brightly clad woman said. After a minute the door opened and the team went to yell 'SURPRISE' but when they saw him their words died on their lips. His hair was more tussled then normal, his clothes were askew, his eyes were tired, but that wasn't what shocked them. What shocked them was the baby bag over his shoulder and the baby that was resting in a sling across Reid's chest.

"Woah, is this all for me?" Reid asked as he looked around the room.

"Reid, you know most people don't come back from baby leave, y'know, with their baby." Derek said, gesturing towards the infant.

"Oh, what? This?" Reid gestured to his son and to the bag on his back. "Yeah, the babysitter called in sick at the last minute. Tammy can't bring him to work with her so I figured... I have all the stuff I need. I went and sent up a play pen in Garcia's office in case we get called out. I figured she wouldn't mind watching him in that event."

"Of course I don't mind!" Garcia nodded, trotting over to her friend.

"Great... And don't worry, he shouldn't be too much of a disturbance. Nick is a very quiet baby, he hardly ever cries. He mostly squeaks and whines, to be honest." Reid said as he plucked the boy from his sash.

"Really?" JJ chuckled, stepping in closer to her godson.

"Yeah, it actually freaked Tammy and I out at first. We thought something might be wrong with him, but the doctor said he was just a quiet baby." Reid smiled as he cradled his baby close to his chest.

"You and Tammy must be sleeping okay then." JJ laughed.

"Not really. Night seems to be the only time he really cries, which makes sense because he only cries when something is really bothering him. He is easier then most babies, though, from what I have heard from Tammy's friends." Reid gave a nod before looking down at Nick and then back to the others. "Okay, so I need each of you to hold him so he will get comfortable with you and recognize your scent."

"No arguments here." Garcia said, scooping the child up and holding him close. He looked up at her with his huge, innocent eyes, blinking at her a few times before latching onto her shirt and digging his face into the side of her breast. "He doesn't waste any time." Garcia joked, rubbing the boy's soft, curly locks.

"He likes things that are soft and squishy." Reid nodded. "He probably enjoys the colors of your shirt as well. They are very bright. At the same time, he might just be hungry, it's an hour till feeding time but he didn't eat as much at the last one. Let me know if he tries to bite you."

"Of course." Garcia nodded, bouncing the boy. "You are so cute, yes you are. You are the cutest, yes."

"He really is adorable, Spence." JJ smiled, peering at the child over Garcia's left shoulder, while Derek looked over the right.

"He has his mother's lips." Reid agreed, smiling at his boy as he peeked out more from Garcia's breast to look at all the new people better.

"And your everything else." Derek snorted and Reid gave him a flat look.

"He is far too young to tell what most of his features will be as an adult. He has a lot of fat on his face and the morphology of his face will change drastically as he ages." Reid said, playing with Nick's little lips. "That being said, I really see more of his mother then myself."

"Whatever you say, man."

"Alright, my turn. Give me my godson." JJ said, eagerly grabbing the baby and plucking him away from Garcia, prompting a small noise from the child before she held him close, and he snuggled up to her in a fashion similar to what he did to Garcia. "There he is. There's my little buddy."

"If you get to hold him because he's your godchild then I call the next turn." Hotch said as he stepped closer to admire the child.

"I still can't believe that you made Hotch Nick's godfather and not me." Morgan huffed at Reid, who sighed in exasperation. This was not the first time Morgan had complained about this subject.

"Morgan, I already told you, Tammy and I talked about it. The whole purpose of godparents is someone who will help take care of a child if something happens to the parents. We knew for sure the godmother was JJ, but when it came to the godfather, it was between you, Hotch, and Tammy's cousin Tod. Hotch was determined the best option, you lost, he won, stop complaining." Spencer shut him down before leaning over his child and smiling. "Uncle Morgan is silly, huh? Yes, he is."

"I can't believe you actually use baby talk." Rossi snorted, crossing his arms.

"Studies prove that the use of baby talk doesn't actually affect the speed of which infants learn to speak. Infants learn things primarily through mimicking what they see and while the pitch and tone of baby talk is different, the way your mouth moves doesn't." Spencer said, grabbing Nick's little foot and shaking it. "Though I am surprised myself, I always said I wouldn't talk down to my child but now that he's actually here I seem to have an instinctual reflex to do so. Mom says I get it from my father."

"Good to know, Spence." JJ laughed.

"Alright, my turn." Hotch reached over took the child gently and cradled him with a small smile. "Hello there, Nick." Nick stared back up at him with his baby-gray eyes, curling up his arms and legs so he was in a sort of ball.

"So, cake? Really?" Spencer said, finally looking over to the table.

"Made it myself." Garcia nodded proudly.

"So I have gotten kidnapped multiple times, blown up twice, contracted anthrax, and gotten shot three times **(That the author remembers)** and this is what it takes to get cake? If I had known that I would have had a child years ago." Spencer joked, sitting his diaper bag down on the table before walking over to be back close to his child.

"Shut up." Garcia swatted his shoulder.

"I'm just saying a cake would have been nice when Maeve died."

"Shhhhh." She pointed his face away from her.

"He has a point. At least you made me cookies when Foyet stabbed me." Hotch said as he bounced little Nick.

"Not you now. Stop it, both of you." Garcia shook her head at the duo, who just smiled at her which the others chuckled.

"Alright, Dave, do you want to hold him next?" Hotch looked to Rossi, who shook his head.

"I'm good." He waved a hand.

"But Rossi, the baby-" Reid started on what could have potentionally been a very long rant.

"Can get to know me when he is older."

"Fine by me, that means its my turn." Morgan grinned, swooping the small boy up. "There his is! He sure is cute, Pretty Boy. You must get a lot of attention in public when you bring him out."

"We haven't left the house much to be honest, but yes there have been compliments. Most people are curteous enough to leave us alone, but there are a few each time. Mostly 'Oh he's so cute and 'he totally has your eyes', things like that." Spencer nodded, edging closer to Morgan and the baby. Little Nick was wiggling around in Morgan's arm and making a face. His brows were drawn together in look of concentration that was only magnified by the fact he was puffing his cheeks up like a tiny chipmunk. He flex and kicked out his tiny baby legs before letting out a little toot and starting to giggle. Spencer looked embarrassed on his behalf.

"Woah." Morgan snorted, trying not to laugh. "Well do you feel better now? You look like you feel better!"

"I'm sorry about that." Spencer apologized for his still giggling son before clearing his throat and taking his boy back lifting him up to his face. "Hey, Nicky, that's not funny. It is not funny to toot on your Uncle Morgan."

"Toot?"

"Shhh!" Reid shushed Derek before turning back to little Nick, cradling to boy close to his chest now. "It's not funny, it's gross. You're a little piggy, aren't you?" He reached over and gave his tummy a tickle, making the boy giggle again. Nick then covered his face by digging it into his father sweater vest. "Thaaatttt's right, hide your shame. Your tiny baby shame." Spencer cooed before sliding him back into the sling on his chest before looking back to the team. "Alright, let's get this cake cut and get to work, yeah?"

"Right." Hotch nodded, picking up the cake cutters and paper plates, looking the picture of seriousness as usual. The team smiled, but agreed.

The cake was cut and split up amongst the team. It was agreed that for time purposes they would just take the cake to their desks and eat it while they worked. When they entered the bullpen it was discovered that aside from setting up a playpen in Garcia's office before he came to the conference room, he also set one up in the bullpen as well as cleared a small part of his desk and set up an area for the baby that included a portable mobile and one of those things parents use to make sure that their babies don't roll over. There were a few small plushes to complete the look.

"Dude, how many playpens do you have!?" Morgan asked as he walked up towards the thing.

"Three." Spencer answered like it wasn't weird to have more then one.

"Why?" JJ laughed.

"Most of them were gifts, we just kept them." Spencer shrugged as he removed the diaper bag from his shoulder and lifted his boy out of his sling and into the little area he set up. He lowered the mobile over little Nicky so he could reach it. "There you go... We should get to work now."

"Sure, why not." JJ laughed, strolling over to her desk.

"I- okay." Derek sighed, taking his seat at his desk.

################################################################################

The day had rolled on uneventfully, little Nicky had spent most of the time sleeping, he had to be fed twice, changed three times, but it was only midday so there would be more, Spencer knew that much. At the moment Nick was sleeping in his playpen and he was a little over halfway done with his stack of files. He had noticed that Morgan and JJ had failed to slip any of their files into his pile like they normally did, probably because of the baby. He was normally only a third of the way done by now because of their sneaky paperwork antics. It was getting close to lunchtime now. He had forgotten the lunch Tammy had made at home because he was rushing out the door after having to change his shirt because Nick spit up on it.

"Hey, Spencer!" Reid heard the voice of his wife to his left and he snapped his head up to see Tammy walking towards him with two lunch sacks.

"Tammy, what are you doing here?" He sputtered, turning in his chair, ignoring Morgan and JJ's chuckling at his probably every surprised expression.

"I came to have lunch with my husband." Tammy smiled at she approached his desk. "I sucked up to my boss so he would let me have a long lunch. How has my boy been?"

"He's been great. He's been napping a lot, like normal." Spencer smiled as she peeked into the playpen at their son.

"I can't believe you actually set up the pen, did you put the other spare in Penelope's office?"

"Mhm." Spencer nodded, catching his lunch as she tossed it to him.

"Right... You know the hospital daycare would probably take him, he doesn't-" Tammy started before Spencer cut her off.

"Tammy, you know how I feel about the baby being in the hospital. Hospitals are filled with pathogens that are hazardous to infants! There are sick people in hospitals, Tammy." Spencer said, opening his lunch up.

"I'm aware, I'm sort of a doctor." Tammy drawled sarcastically before moving to pick up little Nicky.

"Wait wait wait! You just came from work!" Spencer waved his hands at her before snatching up a bottle Germ-X and holding it out to her.

"Are you serious?" She blinked at him.

"Come on, Tammy, you knew what you were getting into marrying a germaphobe." JJ laughed, shaking her head at the couple. This was too funny.

"Fine." Tammy sighed, rubbing her hands down with the Germ-X before rubbing the extra off on Spencer's cheek, prompting complaints from the man that went on ignored, before leaning down and picking up little Nick and holding him close. "There is my little buddy... my sleepy little buddy."

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Spencer asked as he dug his sandwich out of his lunch sack.

"Sure, sure, in a minute." Tammy waved the question away and Spencer rolled his eyes at her.

"So, how has your first day without the little man been going?" Morgan asked Tammy, abandoning the file he was working on.

"It's been tough being away from him. I can't get near the delivery floor or the NICU, though, if I hear a baby I start to lactate." Tammy said, not even looking at Morgan, eyes focused on her son, who was starting to wake up. "Oh, and Savannah wanted me to tell you that she will be home late tonight."

"Alright." Morgan nodded.

"Have you had to pump at all?" JJ asked, getting up from her desk and wandering over.

"Twice." Tammy breathed, before looking to Spencer. "Which reminds me, sweetie, there are two bottle of breast milk in my purse. Take them just in case."

"Yes Ma'am." Spencer nodded.

"He is so cute." JJ said as she looked over little Nicky, who was now fully awake and wiggling around. "I don't know how you could bear to be away from this little guy."

"It's hard." Tammy laughed. "But I don't really have a choice, do I? Spencer doesn't make enough to support all three of us. I do, but-"

"I'm not quitting work."

"Yeah, that. Plus we are saving up a school fund for Nick." Tammy bounced her boy, making him giggle.

"Already?" JJ raised a brow at that.

"Spencer wants Nick to go to private school, plus we have to be prepared if the baby ends up being a genius like his daddy."

"That has Spence written all over it." JJ chuckled, shaking her head.

"Hey!"

"It was his idea, but I agree with him. We need to be prepared." Savannah laughed, the vibrations of her laugh tickling Nick and making him giggle.

"You better get eating, your lunch will only last so long." JJ reminded her and Tammy frowned and sighed.

"You're right." She nodded, pulling over a stray chair over to Spencer's desk before taking a seat and laying the boy down on her legs carefully so he was laying down securely, unable to roll around too much. She then snatched her lunch up.

"Good day at the hospital?" Spencer asked Tammy, raising a brow to emphasize the question even though he was focused more on the baby than her as far as who he was watching.

"A little slow, but good enough all things considering." Tammy nodded before hearing the mewling and babbling of little Nick. She smiled down at him and started to coo. "What's that? Huh, what's that? Are you trying to tell Mommy about your day?" The baby responded with a coo and squeak.

"He is quite the talker, huh?" Morgan chortled from his desk. "Chatty Kathy like his dad?"

"Definitely." Tammy nodded, letting Nick grab a finger on the hand that wasn't holding a sandwich. "He likes to tell us what's up, yes he does."

"Nick does seem to enjoy attempts at communication greatly." Spencer smiled leaning closer to his wife and child. "My Mom says I was a lot like that when I was a baby."

"Has she met Nick? Your mom?" JJ asked. It was a real question.

"Twice. She is still doing fairly well so she has been having a lot of lucid days. Nick has also met my father, but only because Mom tricked me."

"Well I wouldn't say she tricked you, baby, so much as invited him and then didn't tell you." Tammy rolled her eyes when Spencer started to pout slightly.

"It was still underhanded."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Tammy patted his shoulder and the others laughed.

After a few minutes of chit-chat and storytelling, lunch was over and Tammy had to leave, but not without giving both Spencer and Nick goodbye kisses. The rest of the afternoon passed on without accident for the most part. There was one time were Nicky had managed to work an actual crying fit, but it was resolved within ten minutes. By 6 P.M. Spencer was done with work and was getting everything packed up. By the time he was all packed up and ready, Hotch stepped out of his office and called to him.

"Reid? Can I see you for a moment before you go?" Hotch said, stoic as normal.

"Yes sir." Reid nodded, carefully placing Nick in his carrier sling before strolling up the aisle to Hotch's office. Hotch was already sitting down, scrutinizing him, by the time he entered the office.

"Sit down." Hotch gestured towards the seat in front of his desk. Spencer only nodded and obeyed his command. Hotch leaned forward in his seat, still looking at him deeply, profiling him. It unnerved him. "There never was a babysitter, was there?"

Spencer was taken aback. He had no idea how Hotch found that out. It was true, Spencer never did find a babysitter. Tammy had put him in charge of finding the babysitter and... well, Spencer never even looked for one. With everything he saw at work, he had a hard time not only leaving his child out of his protection, let alone leaving him in the arms of a stranger.

"How did you know?" Spencer murmured, holding his son a little closer to his chest.

"You weren't hard to profile, Reid." Hotch answered vaguely. "You can't always be there to protect him, you know that. I know you have trust issues, reasonably so given your occupation, but from one dad to another I can promise you that he will be fine in the hands of a babysitter. That being said..." Hotch slide a peice of paper across the table. "Here is a list of babysitters that will watch infants, I have run background checks on them all. Call one. I want that baby with a babysitter by the end of the week."

"Yes sir." Spencer took up the list and slid it away into his go bag. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes." Hotch nodded before smiling slightly. "And congratulations again on your son, your doing a good job with him."

"Thank you." Spencer nodded as he stood up. "I'll definitely call one of these. I can't keep Tammy fooled long anyway." He gave an awkward chuckle before heading towards the door.

He'd definitely be calling one of them. If Hotch cleared them, they had to be trustworthy, right?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wow... that took longer to write then I thought. Glad I have beta now because JEEZ... Anyway... This was fun. What would you all think of more oneshots in this little AU? Maybe? Cause I have ideas...**


End file.
